


Come Back When You're 18

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Attraction, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I work at the checkout and you’re clearly not old enough to buy that AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back When You're 18

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw stuff is only hinted at, if you want to write a continuation to this be my guest ;)))
> 
> also enjoy Kagami "not impressed by your bullshit" Taiga  
> Aomine tries so hard, but his baby face gives him away XD

Kagami sighed as he tried to angle himself to catch the most of the cool air given off by the small store’s only portable electric fan. He’d taken this job straight out of high school to try to save up enough to attend culinary school, but it was a pretty shitty place to work in a less-than-stellar neighbourhood, and the summer heat made it clear that the convenience store’s AC system hadn’t been replaced in 20 years.

He started to drool a bit as he fantasized over what he wanted to cook for supper, knowing his break was coming up soon and regretting that he had brought not even close to enough food to satisfy his bottomless stomach.

He was startled from his daydreaming, however, when a few things were loudly dropped onto the counter in front of him. The redhead looked up to see a tanned teen with dark blue hair standing there, seemingly disinterested in anything but the song blasting from the headphones that hung around his neck.

Kagami grimaced at the teen’s choice purchases—a couple of bags of chips, an energy drink, a few candy bars, and…. _Oh, what do we have here?_ Kagami thought as he fished out a magazine from the bottom of the pile the guy had brought up.

Though the blue-haired teen was quick to disguise any reaction to Kagami’s discovery of the magazine, the flicker of worry across his face had not gone unnoticed.

Kagami gave the guy another once-over. Though he was almost the same height as Kagami and seemed to be trying to convey a tough-guy attitude, it was clear by his baby-face and earlier reaction that he was definitely _not_ old enough to be buying porn mags at the store, _especially_ not the kind he had hidden underneath the latest issue of _Basketball Monthly_.

“Don’t know what you were expecting to pull off here, kid, but I’m gonna have to see some ID for this magazine,” Kagami dralls, basking in the momentary panic in the other’s eyes at having been found out so quickly. The cool-guy mask was quickly back in place, however, and he paused his music to glance at Kagami’s name tag.

“What are you talking about, Bakagami?” he said with a smirk, the redhead bristling at the somehow clever insult. He quickly eased up and let out a laugh, however, knowing he still had the other cornered.

“Aho, you may be tall, but you’re in high school at most. I need your ID so I can laugh in your face as I point to your year of birth, proving you are too young to be buying anything hardcore like this. You won’t get to see what’s inside the plastic packaging until you’re 18, buddy. Not that _that_ one’s any good, too many fake boobs.” Now it was Kagami’s turn to smirk, and he picked up another magazine from the pile to wave it in the guy’s face. “Though going by your other choices, maybe that’s what you’re into? Typical kid… never seen a real boob so you don’t know any better. Stick with your Mai-chan for now and your hot basketball players, that should give you plenty of fap material until you finish puberty.”

Kagami had enjoyed watching the teen’s face fall the longer he went on, but something he said at the end made him perk up and give a sleazy smile as he leaned over the counter, crowding into Kagami’s space.

“Oh, so you like hot basketball players?” the guy said, his breath ghosting against Kagami’s face.

“So what? Chicks, dudes, if they’re hot they’re worth looking at, if you ask me,” Kagami stated with an almost bored tone, disguising how the rest of his body was reacting to having a good-looking guy so close to him. “And I like basketball, but that’s not the important part.”

“Well, I do like to play _ball_ ,” the guy said seductively, and Kagami wanted to laugh at the horrible line but could only gulp as his traitorous body made him blush. He tried to pull back but the guy suddenly grabbed his shirt, too quick for him to react. “You have a break soon, _Kagami_?” he practically purred in the redhead’s ear. “I’d love to show you how well I _play_.”

Kagami closed his eyes and weighed his options. It _was_ his break, and the store was empty save for them, so he could just close the place up while he was on “lunch”. And yeah this guy was hot and he hadn’t gotten much action lately so his body was craving to be touched.

Kagami pushed the other back so he could walk out from behind the counter to lock the front door and switch the sign. When he turned back the other was grinning at him and was already putting his headphones away into his bag.

“I’m Aomine,” the teen said, and Kagami licked his lips as he gave the guy another once-over. This time, he could tell his staring was having an effect on the guy, Aomine letting out a shiver at Kagami’s heated gaze.

“This doesn’t mean I’m letting you buy that porn mag,” Kagami warned him as he turned to head to the back room, the other hot on his heels. The blue-haired teen let out a whine of protest, but Kagami quickly silenced him by tugging him into the room and almost slamming him against the door, shutting it in the process. The redhead leaned in to lick at the other’s ear, feeling his pulse hammer from where he’d placed a rough hand on Aomine’s neck.

“But if your mouth can kiss as well as it can try to bullshit me, then I might consider lending you some of my magazines instead,” Kagami whispered in a deep voice, and Aomine’s loud groan sent vibrations through the both of them from where their chests were pressed up against each other.

Kagami did nothing to stop the tanned teen from grabbing at his face and pressing their lips together in a heated, bruising kiss, messier than Kagami would like but slowly turning into the deep, gut-melting kind of kiss he adored as he took back control. He could barely hide his smile as he felt Aomine’s eager hands roaming everywhere, soon exploring under his shirt and tugging at his belt, demanding its removal.

 _High-school kids_ , though Kagami, laughing to himself. _I hope they never change._

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what to say I'm pretty tired
> 
> come yell with me about them basketbakas on [tumblr](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/)  
> I also wrote a vampire au fic for au idea night if you wanna check that out too


End file.
